A D A G I O
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol merasa hidupnya menginjak tempo yang lamban, namun selalu ada penekanan yang dalam dari perasaannya setiap satu langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun.- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt A.8 :** **Kura-kura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **ADAGIO** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Drama**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : Dibacanya pelan-pelan aja ya...**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Baru kali pertama dalam hidup seorang Park Chanyeol seseorang mengatakan –mungkin secara fisik menyangkut tubuh jangkungnya– bahwa ia mirip seperti kura-kura. Penasaran, Chanyeol bertanya pada si pelaku yang saat itu menyambut kedatangannya di toko tempat ia sering membeli keperluan seni lukisnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mirip dengan kura-kura?" suaranya sedikit mengintimidasi, hanya saja Chanyeol melontarkannya dalam versi yang lebih halus sehingga mungkin lawan bicaranya tidak perlu repot-repot merasa tersinggung. Padahal sudah jelas Chanyeol adalah pihak yang lebih pantas tersinggung dalam kasus ini.

Si pemuda yang lebih kecil mengerutkan alisnya, membuat ekspresi aneh kemudian tertawa serenyah roti yang baru keluar dari panggangannya. Membuat lelaki lain di ruangan itu tertegun sesaat.

"Maaf, maaf –bukan apa-apa, serius. Aku hanya punya ketertarikan pada hewan berumur panjang itu."

Senyum itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa bertanya banyak, membuatnya berbalik salah tingkah menuju jajaran rak berisi cat minyak. Di dalam kepalanya sudah terpikirkan rencana untuk mengambil foto Jongin saat matkul, ia penasaran pemuda berkulit –yang katanya –eksotis itu akan di samakan dengan 'makhluk' seperti apa oleh pemuda yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya ini.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik oleh senyum simpul dalam satu detik. Yah, singkatnya.. ia akan kembali lagi besok.

 **.  
.**

 **ADAGIO**

 **.  
.**

Liebestraum gubahan Liszt adalah satu dari belasan tahun yang Chanyeol lewati untuk merasakan getaran hangat itu kembali di balik dadanya yang berdetak. Dirinya memang terlalu lama membuang waktu untuk sekedar menikmati hidup di usianya dengan semua kemauannnya. Semua orang menasihatinya. Awalnya Chanyeol sedikit goyah, namun ia kembali tidak peduli. Lagipula, ia tidak akan pernah menyesal jika tahu bahwa takdir akan membawa kakinya melangkah bertemu Baekhyun di awal musim panas saat itu. Seorang pemuda di ruang latihannya yang menarik kutub berlawanan dari magnet yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Gerakan refleks untuk melangkah ke ruangan itu membuatnya hamper gila untuk sesaat. Melihat langsung bagaimana si pemuda itu membawa jemari-jemarinya bergerak dalam tarian indah di atas tuts piano adalah bayang-bayang nyata dari mimpi yang menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Ia mendekatinya, menjadikan satu lututnya untuk tumpuannya ketika ia merendahkan tubuh di samping kirinya –di antara kursi dan grand pianonya- hanya untuk memandang lebih detail pada ukiran mengagumkan itu.

Kepala Baekhyun saat itu bergerak sedikit mengikuti irama, kedua iris cokelatnya yang tajam terfokus pada tuts mana yang selanjutnya akan jemarinya injak, dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Komposisi yang dibawakannya cukup kompleks, mengingat dinamika lagu yang sedang anak itu bawakan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Hatinya menghangat untuk berbagai alasan, entahlah, Chanyeol sendiri tidak begitu yakin apa yang membuat dirinya peduli pada permainan orang lain, atau mungkin lebih pada objek yang memainkannya. Namun setelah satu per sekian detik ia berpikir, Chanyeol baru ingat bahwa ruangan ini adalah ruang latihannya, dan piano itu juga miliknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Chanyeol mengerjap sebelum tersentak pelan. Ia beranjak berdiri sebelum lututnya kebas, membersihkan celananya dan baru kembali sadar bahwa pemuda yang menarik kutub berlawanan dari tubuhnya ini sedang menunggu pertanggung jawaban darinya.

Sebenarnya hanya jawaban saja, tidak ada yang perlu ditanggung saat ini.

Chanyeol berdeham, "Kenapa berhenti?" sedang Baekhyun terlihat sedang menaikkan alisnya, membawa rambut halus di atas matanya itu bersembunyi di balik rambut hitam kelam yang menutupi dahinya.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya sebelum menyadari ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikanku." Sindir Baekhyun. Kabar baiknya, Chanyeol merasa tersindir. Walau setelahnya Chanyeol kembali sadar bahwa ia melewatkan beberapa detik pertunjukan gratisnyanya yang berharga.

Ia mengangkat bahu, ingin berdeham lagi ketika dirinya merasa sedikit canggung tetapi urung kembali saat dirasa hanya diriya saja yang mungkin merasa canggung. Iris cokelat itu tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, lalu mengikuti gerakannya yang mengangkat bahu dengan gekstur yang tengik.

"Ini ruanganku, jika aku boleh permisi." Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya. Mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk turut duduk di atas kursi di hadapan pianonya. Ia menekan beberapa tuts di nada dasar dengan lamban. Melirik sekilas ke sebelah kanan dan tidak begitu peduli pada pemuda lain yang belum mau mengangkat pantatnya dari sana. Chanyeol tidak akan keberatan jika anak itu ingin menemaninya, namun ada yang aneh dari sorotan mata itu, sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau kaku sekali." Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan polos dan tanpa dasar. Mungkin jika Baekhyun mengerti, ia tidak akan membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyum aneh yang membuatnya kembali mengankat alisnya. Memang ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya ingin bertanya ketika melihat jemari Chanyeol di atas tuts sedikit bergetar dan jelas sangat kaku, maupun raut wajah Chanyeol dengan dahi yang mengherut ketika memutuskan nada apa yang selanjutnya akan ia tekan. Lambat-laun hingga dirinya dapat menangkap bahwa susunan nada tersebut membentuk sebuah lagu sederhana yang sempat mengingatkannya pada saat ia pertama kali belajar piano itu sendiri.

"Kemampuanmu hanya sebatas _Twinkle-twinkle little star_ saja?" Bukannya bermaksud untuk merendahkan dengan tawa kecil yang dengan sarkastiknya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, hanya saja lagu itu pertama ia mainkan kurang lebih ketika usianya enam tahun di sebuah pesta ulang tahun temannya. Dan untuk ukuran seseorang yang sudah memiliki ruang latihannya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak yakin jika lelaki tinggi itu dengan mudahnya menghamburkan uang untuk satu ruang latihan daripada bergabung dengan kelas biasa.

"Ya. _Twinkle-twinkle little star_ gubahan Mozart." Chanyeol tersenyum aneh lagi. Menari-narikan jemarinya di atas tuts tanpa menekan mereka dengan irama bertempo cepat yang bernyanyi dalam pikirannya. Ia rindu memainkannya.

"Wow! Impianmu memang tinggi sekali. Tak heran kau membuang uang banyak untuk ruang latihan sendiri." Namun lagi-lagi anak itu berceletuk tanpa perkiraan. Chanyeol sempat memperhatikan bagaimana bibir tipis itu bergerak ketika berbicara. Cepat dan lancar tanpa khawatir terpeleset lidahnya sendiri. Sebagian dari dirinya melihat hal itu sedikit menggemaskan.

"Tendonitis." Jawab Chanyeol, tepat pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melihat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mimik polosnya dengan cepat bertransformasi dengan keterkejutan. Dalam sekejap Baekhyun merasa bersalah melihat senyum aneh Chanyeol yang memang terasa janggal saat masuk dalam dadanya.

"Maaf, maaf –bukan apa-apa, serius. A-aku tidak—" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya gugup sekali untuk meminta maaf. Bagaimanapun juga, tendonitis adalah mimpi buruk setiap pianis. Tak heran ketika Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari kaku itu ingin menekan tuts dan mengeluarkan nada-nada yang kaku, karena setahunya penderita tendonitis mengalami trauma pada tulang jari-jarinya untuk bermain piano. Dan satu lagi yang ia tahu, penderita hampir tak memungkinkan untuk bermain piano lagi.

Baekhyun menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas saat itu. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan apakah ia seharunya menangis karna tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf atau karena tiba-tiba merasakan bagaimana terpuruknya lelaki tinggi yang hingga kini masih saja menekan nada dasar dengan berbagai pertimbangan itu.

"Hey, kau menangis seperti ikan!" itu Chanyeol yang bersuara setelah bosan memainkan jemarinya di atas piano dan berpindah menyeka jejak basah di wajah pemuda itu yang menangis tidak tahu mengapa.

Baekhyun tersedu sesaat sebelum menghapus air matanya sendiri. Ia meminta maaf berkali-kali hingga bibirnya dan telinga Chanyeol bosan. Setelahnya Chanyeol mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan tidak penting seperti 'mengapa bebek berkaki dua', 'apa yang di makan jerapah ketika musim dingin', hingga 'mengapa belalai gajah bisa panjang'. Chanyeol garing sekali, ia tidak memainkan lelucon dengan mahir namun hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol memang sedang menghiburnya karena ia menangis dengan kekanak-kanakan, ketika mengikuti permainan Chanyeol beberapa kali barulah Baekhyun mengerti jika Chanyeol tanpa sadar sebenarnya sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berbagi cerita tanpa intrupsi waktu. Baekhyun akan mengikuti lomba untuk acara festival musim panas dan karena itulah dirinya mendatangi kelas piano di sanggar musik teman ayahnya. Ia mengambil kelas privat dan hari ini Yifan- _sensei –_ begitu orang-orang memanggilnya –mempersilahkan dirinya untuk menggunakan ruang latihan Chanyeol yang akan datang sore nanti sedangkan gurunya itu meminta izin waktu untuk menjemput anaknya pulang sekolah.

Sekarang dirinya ingat bahwa sudah hampir dua jam ia menghabiskan waktu tanpa sadar untuk memainkan beberapa lagu dan sang pemilik ruangan sudah berada di depan matanya, waktu yang dimilikinya sudah mencapai batas akhir. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpamitan. Lagipula ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, Chanyeol sudah membuatnya dan dirinya sendiri tertawa dengan lelucon garingnya jadi tak perlu menghabiskan waktu lama-lama lagi. Ia berdiri lalu membungkuk sebentar untuk sopan santun sebelum mengambil tas dan membawa tungkainya melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hey,"

Langkahnya terhenti. Setelah yakin jika Chanyeol memanggilnya, ia segera berbalik dan menatap iris secokelat matanya itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun tidak melewatkan momen kecil dimana matanya menangkap jakun Chanyeol bergerak naik turun setelah bertanya. Pupil matanya membesar dan ia menunduk, melihat sepatu hitamnya yang baru ia sadari memiliki sobekan di bagian tumit. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan kembali kedua iris cokelat itu, membentuk sebuah pertalian baru dari pancarannya.

"Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

Eksistensi Yifan- _sensei_ (Chanyeol bersumpah bulu romanya selalu berdiri jika memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu) sedikit berkurang akhir-akhir ini. Pria itu datang ketika matahari mulai mengintip malu-malu di balik awan dan kembali pergi. Mengurus masalah anaknya di sekolah, katanya. Atau beberapa kali Chanyeol harus menunggu hingga petang jika ia mau. Namun saat itu Baekhyun datang lebih sore dari biasanya. Ia memiliki kelas di siang hari tetapi alasan anak itu juga sama, karena _sensei-_ nya yang mengurusi beberapa hal di sekolah anaknya. Baekhyun menggunakan ruangan Chanyeol ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang tidur beralaskan lantai. Tak berniat menganggu, Baekhyun menekan tuts di nada rendah, perlahan menuju not yang lebih tinggi hingga jemarinya dengan biasa memainkan beberapa lagu seperti Mendelssohn sampai Prѐlude-nya Stephane Mallarme.

Ia memang tidak berniat membangunkan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur menunggu petang tiba, dan baiknya lelaki itu memang tidak menunjukan tanda akan membuka mata. Aneh rasanya ketika tiba-tiba ia merindukan senyuman aneh Chanyeol tanpa rasa ingin menyinggungnya. Jadi setelah membereskan isi tasnya dan menemukan secarik kertas kecil, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sedikit pesan dan ia selipkan di antara tuts piano sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Chanyeol bergerak tanpa suara setelah yakin tinggal dirinya sendiri yang berada dalam ruang latihannya. Ia lekas berdiri dan menghampiri pianonya. Menyentuh bagian-bagian yang mungkin Baekhyun meninggalkan sidik jarinya disana sampai menarik secarik kertas yang terselip.

Tarikan dari sudut bibirnya membuat senyum yang ia patri di wajahnya terlihat aneh, namun ada rasa menyenangkan ketika ia membayangkan jika sebaiknya Baekhyun datang setiap hari ke ruangannya.

 **Kurasa lebih baik kita membuat kelas sendiri. Lupakan** _ **sensei**_ **bodoh itu dan serahkan semuanya padaku! Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidur seperti kuda.**

 **.**

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Tuhan memainkan takdir manusianya. Beberapa dari mereka terlalu cepat bertindak dan sebagiannya terlalu lama memproses suatu keputusan. Siang itu Chanyeol datang hanya untuk menemukan Baekhyun di ruang latihannya, namun ia salah pada keputusannya dan terpaksa menunggu karena Baekhyun ternyata datang lebih sore. Ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun memindahkan jamnya ke sore hari atau anak itu memang terlambat datang. Jadi, setelah mempertimbangkan apakah keputusannya kali ini benar, Chanyeol segera menyerang Baekhyun ketika anak itu datang. Menghimpit tubuh pemuda itu pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan kedua tangan di sisi kepala yang mengunci ruang geraknya.

Baekhyun tampak bodoh ketika gugup, namun Chanyeol tampak lebih bodoh lagi ketika menelan ludahnya –jakunnya yang naik turun dengan cepat –dan menyambar Baekhyun dengan sedikit ancaman pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadilah guruku. Aku ingin belajar piano lagi."

Chanyeol memang lambat sekali menangkap suatu maksud. Hal itu membuat seringaian di bibir Baekhyun dan dengan itu ia mendapatkan jitakan di kepalanya.

Meski Chanyeol lamban menerima maksudnya, Baekhyun tetap bersenang hati memapah Chanyeol untuk kembali bermain piano. Ia mengajar seperti maniak yang akan berteriak dengan kepulan asap di kepala jika Chanyeol lupa pada kunci dasar, menjambak rambut kecokelatan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu salah menekan kunci dan malah memegang tangannya, atau terkadang Baekhyun menjewer telinga Chanyeol entah apa alasannya itu.

Baekhyun akan menunggangi punggung Chanyeol yang menjadi sapi dadakan setelah latihan selesai. Baekhyun bilang hitung-hitung sebagai rileksasi setelah lelah mengajari Chanyeol yang kaku dan lamban, sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendadak dungu hanya menurut. Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa Yifan- _sensei_ tidak pernah lagi menghadiri kelas semenjak –katanya- anaknya bermasalah di sekolah, tetapi toh kehadiran pria itu sebagai guru pun sepertinya tidak perlu karna Baekhyun semakin hapal beberapa kunci di luar kepala akibat terlalu sering mengajar Chanyeol yang sejauh ini sudah bisa memainkan _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-_ nya dengan lancar meski masih sedikit kaku. Jadi bisa dibilang, mereka saling menguntungkan.

"Kau akan datang?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol meniupkan nafasnya pada lem yang hampir mengering pada sepatu kanannya. Lelaki itu mendapati sepatunya sobek dan dia memperbaikinya. Baekhyun menunggu kira-kira sampai dua puluh detik hingga Chanyeol menjawab, "Tidak tahu."

Ia menghela nafas sedikit berat, bahunya merosot untuk sesaat menyayangkan jika Chanyeol tidak akan datang kemudian bahunya kembali tegak saat Chanyeol memasangkan sepatu itu di kaki kanannya.

"Aku berjanji akan bermain dengan mengagumkan!" Baekhyun yakin sekali pada kemampuannya dan meskipun Chanyeol sama yakinnya, lelaki itu tidak tahu mengapa bayangan lomba di festival musim panas itu sedikit menganggunya. Ia mengikat sepatu Baekhyun dengan simpul sederhana lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ya. Kutahu kau memang mengagumkan."

Baekhyun berdecak, "Kau lamban sekali seperti kura-kura." yang dibalas dengan senyuman aneh itu lagi.

"Kau yang terlalu cepat seperti kelinci." Chanyeol menyahut setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

Memang benar, Baekhyun terlalu cepat untuk membuatnya tertarik..

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak tahu apapun mengenai Baekhyun selain namanya, kemahirannya memainkan piano, dan seorang guru dadakan yang mengajarinya memainkan kunci dasar di beberapa lagu anak-anak. Hari itu Chanyeol berdiri di barisan paling belakang, bersembunyi di balik ranting pohon yang membantunya berteduh dari matahari. Mungkin jika Baekhyun memang mengharapkan kehadirannya, Chanyeol akan memberinya sedikit kejutan dengan tepuk tangan paling keras dan menghampiri Baekhyun setelah permainannya selesai, atau membuat negosiasi dengan juri agar Baekhyun setidaknya masuk pada peringkat lima besar, karena –wow! Permainan peserta yang lain tidak main-main.

Baekhyun memainkan Liebestraum gubahan Liszt lagi pada kesempatannya di hari ini. Sedikit mengingatkan Chanyeol akan bagaimana parasnya yang serius ketika memainkannya, dan Chanyeol melihat wajah itu lagi hari ini. Setiap tempo yang Baekhyun nyanyikan benar menarik kutub berlawanan dalam dirinya yang memaksanya untuk mendekat. Memperhatikan setiap struktur sempurna yang terpatri dalam parasnya yang manis bagai estetika kehidupan.

Pemuda itu membungkuk di atas panggung setelah permainannya selesai, mengucapkan terimakasih lalu turun dari sana. Chanyeol mendapat lubang besar untuk menampung kesempatannya ketika dirinya menghampiri Baekhyun ke belakang panggung. Sudah mempersiapkan bagaimana irama tepuk tangan yang akan ia suguhkan untuk Baekhyun. Dan setelah pemuda itu tepat beberapa langkah lagi untuk ia gapai, barulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk sekedar dihargai oleh Baekhyun.

Dirinya hanya mengenal Baekhyun di kelas privat pianonya karena Yifan- _sensei_ yang berkendala dan tak pernah terlihat datang lagi. Ia menikmati permainan piano Baekhyun secara gratis di ruang latihannya dan kini tiba-tiba dirinya merasa canggung sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mengenal Baekhyun di luar ruang latihannya. Dan melihat Baekhyun yang memeluk dan mencium seorang gadis di depannya sudah cukup bagi dirinya menangkap penjelasan dari dadanya yang terketuk-ketuk bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar bukan bagian dari dunianya.

"Apa sudah berakhir?" gumamnya, berbalik pergi dan membeli beberapa permen untuk mengatur nafas.

Baekhyun memang terlalu cepat untuk membuatnya tertarik.. namun ia juga terlalu cepat untuk pergi

 **.**

Sudah hampir enam bulan sejak Chanyeol berhenti dari kelas pianonya setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan lombanya. Yifan (akhirnya ia bisa memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan normal) bahkan sudah mengundurkan diri sejak lama karena anaknya bunuh diri dan istrinya menggugat cerai. Chanyeol tertawa hingga terpingkal sedang Yifan baru saja bangkit setelah hampir gila menghabiskan waktu bersama alkohol dan obat-obatan. Chanyeol berhenti ketika Jongin –sepupu Yifan –datang dan memberinya sketsa wajah mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengerutkan alis melihat gambar bentuk hati kecil di ujung sebelah kanan dekat namanya dan bergidik geli.

"Berhenti mengagumiku, aku tidak akan menerima cintamu."

Jongin tergelak, menempelkan kertas sketsa itu di dahi Chanyeol dan duduk bersandar di samping Yifan.

"Ayolah _hyung,_ cintamu lebih besar untuku." Ejeknya. Chanyeol memilih tak peduli. Sedang tidak dalam suasana yang baik bagi dirinya untuk kembai bercanda padahal sebelumnya ia tertawa seperti gorilla atas nama Yifan.

Jongin terlibat percakapan aneh dengan Yifan ketika Chanyeol mempehatikan sketsa wajahnya sendiri dan mendapati lubang hidungnya yang Jongin gambarkan tidak sinkron. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri dari layar ponselnya dan yakin sekali jika lubang hidung sebelah kananya tidak sebesar itu. Ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk merogoh penghapus di kantung celana Jongin lalu membenahi sendiri bentuk hidungnya.

Dua pria di depannya berdecak kagum oleh raut wajahnya yang menyeringai puas dan saat itu Jongin kembali duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda tan itu bilang jika ia akan membuka pameran minggu ini, Yifan sudah menceritakannya dan mengajaknya jadi Chanyeol menyanggupi untuk datang bahkan sebelum Jongin menawarkannya.

Jongin bukan seorang pelukis terkenal seperti dalam cerita novel, atau mungkin belum, tapi Chanyeol akui karya anak itu tidak main-main membuatnya kagum. Jongin pintar memainkan warna dalam setiap lukisannya yang memberinya kesan seperti nyata. Jongin suka memakai warna hitam sebagai warna yang mendominasi dari sebagian besar karyanya, katanya warna hitam tak selamanya berartian buruk jika ia memoles beberapa warna yang mengisi disana, seperti dirinya yang terlihat eksotis dengan kulit sedikit gelap dari yang lain.

Chanyeol berhenti pada satu lukisan di sudut utara ruangan, menggambarkan angkasa yang gelap dengan ribuan bintang, ada satu akar pohon yang mencuat dari sudut kanvas yang tersambung dengan garis hitam dan putih. Gambar tuts piano dengan sapuan gradasi berwarna senada yang Chanyeol amati membentuk tiupan angin membuat piano di lukisan itu terbang dengan gelombang. Ia tidak tahu apa makna di balik lukisan ini, tetapi rasanya sudah lama sekali jarinya tidak pernah menyentuh benda itu.

"Sudah sampai mana?" samar terdengar bisikan yang masuk ke telinganya. Ia tidak yakin suara itu dari hatinya akau sisi lain dirinya. Yang jelas, sudah sampai mana? Chanyeol bahkan sudah sampai Larghetto, memainkan andante sampai presto, bahkan adagio yang dia mainkan membuat Yifan menangis. Kemudian dia terjatuh pada pertengahan sumbu yang tak memiliki nilai, memulainya dari awal namun menghafal kunci dasarpun terkadang lupa. Jadi sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah sampai mana?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ketika dirinya sampai memainkan _Twinkle twinkle Little Star_ dengan sedikit lancar berkat bantuan Baekhyun. Oh si kelinci itu, Chanyeol jadi merindukannya.

"Sampai si kelinci yang menangis seperti ikan yang tersesat di lautan menemukan jalannya pulang ke ladang." Cy bergumam setelah hampir setengah menit berpikir, kelinci itu tiba-tiba saja melompat-lompat dengan liar di kepalanya. Ia menunduk, menarik sudut bibirnya membingkai senyuman, kini si kelinci itu bahkan melompat-lompat di dadanya. Chanyeol berdebar hanya karena membayangkannya.

Suara kekehan terdengar jelas di sampingnya, "Kau masih saja lamban menangkap sesuatu." yang membuat Chanyeol sadar sepenuhnya. Memalingkan wajah dan mendapati pemuda yang dirindukannya tenggelam dalam syal yang menutupi dagunya.

"Seperti kura-kura."

 **.**

"Kenapa tidak seperti largo saja?" Chanyeol melakukan sebuah penawaran setelah memberikan segelas cokelat panas pada Baekhyun. Ia turut duduk di samping Baekhyun dan bingung akan melakukan apa. Mereka ada di rumah Chanyeol sekarang, Baekhyun memaksa untuk membiarkannya berkunjung dan menganggap seperti reunian antara guru dan anak didik. Baekhyun juga akan menumpang tidur dan pergi nanti sore untuk mengajar di sanggar.

"Largo terlalu indah untuk dirimu yang kaku." Baekhyun menjawab setelah menyesap cokelatnya. Chanyeol merenggut, dahinya mengkerut menampilkan ekspresi tidak terima. Baekhyun hampir tertawa namun Chanyeol menyanggah dengan cepat bahwa sebutan kelinci untuk Baekhyun juga terlalu bagus, Baekhyun kini lebih terlihat seperti bebek yang bibirnya tidak bisa diam dan tubuhnya yang pendek dan sedikit berisi. Baekhyun menggigit telinga Chanyeol karena tidak terima, dalam hati Chanyeol mengiyakan bahwa Baekhyun memang seperti bebek yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba dengan paruhnya yang tumpul. Atau cukup dengan dirinya yang menyerang Chanyeol tepat di hati.

Topik dari binatang-binatang itu merambat dengan sendirinya pada topik lain yang lebih random. Mereka tertawa sesekali atau Chanyeol meringis diam-diam setelah Baekhyun memukulnya tanpa tahu mengapa hingga obrolan mereka berakhir dengan sendirinya karena Baekhyun tertidur tepat di jam mengajarnya. Chanyeol tidak tega membangunkan jadi dibiarkannya saja Baekhyun tertidur, lagipula absen satu hari sebagai seorang pengajar tidak akan membuat Baekhyun kehilangan keterampilannya.

Tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa gatal. Ingin bergerak melakukan sesuatu dan akhirnya mengambil buku sketsa Jongin yang tertinggal. Menggambar wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur bahkan di luar perkiraannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa menggambar ternyata semenyenangkan ini. Dia memperhatikan objek gambarnya dengan seksama, bagaimana tubuhnya yang bergerak naik turun dengan nafas yang teratur, matanya yang tertutup membuat hatinya ditalu-talu oleh irama yang menyenangkan, hidung Baekhyun yang tidak tahu menyimpan titik kemenarikannya dimana, pipinya lalu bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Bibir Baekhyun semerah kelopak mawar muda, Chanyeol menebak rasanya pasti semanis permen kapas. Ia tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun memakai semacam pelembab bibir atau tidak, hanya saja mereka terlihat manis.

"Berhenti menggambarku sebelum kau jatuh cinta."

Chanyeol tersentak dan menjatuhkan buku sketsanya. Matanya was-was melihat Baekhyun menguap lebar lalu terbangun. Pemuda itu mengucek matanya lalu bangkit, berjalan sendiri untuk mengambil air putih seolah hafal keseluruhan rumah ini. Chanyeol gelagapan, gerakannya kaku karena gugup luar biasa dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain diam di tempat. Dadanya berdegup kencang karena khawatir dan itu tidak baik.

"Oh, kau punya grand!" Baekhyun memekik girang saat berjalan kembali melewati gudang. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol bergerak menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di atas kursi dan memainkan nada-nada di kunci rendah lalu berlanjut memainkan The Afternoon of a Faun. Lagu yang penuh simbolisasi dan unsur-unsur magis yang melibatkan beberapa peri membuat Chanyeol membayangkan peri-peri kecil berterbangan, menari-nari di sekitar mereka dengan Baekhyun sebagai objek yang indah, sayap membentang di balik punggungnya.

Mata bulatnya mengikuti gerak-gerik peri kecil imajinernya, lalu ia mengikuti irama dan bernari bersama anak-anak peri. Baekhyun mendapatinya terlihat bodoh, ia tertawa membuat ritme lagu yang ia nyanyikan sedikit oleng dan lama-lama bahunya ikut bergerak juga, menggerakan tubuhnya seirama dengan lagu yang ia mainkan.

Namun kemudian permainannya terhenti setelah Chanyeol terbentur pintu lemari bekas dengan keras sebab menari dengan asal. Baekhyun menertawakannya lagi sebelum membawa lelaki itu kembali duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri pada kulit Chanyeol yang memar dengan hati-hati. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Baekhyun menyentuh Chanyeol, bahkan anak itu sudah pernah menunggangi punggungnya dulu, tetapi letusan gunung-gunung kecil di dalam dadanya sedikit membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kendali untuk menetralkannya. Chanyeol sampai memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Baekhyun pada kulit kepalanya yang memar, juga nafas hangatnya yang sampai pada bagian wajahnya.

"Aw, hey!" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya refleks ketika Baekhyun menekan memarnya terlalu kencang. Baekhyun sedikit tekejut dan hal itu membuat kuku jarinya menggores luka memar itu dengan tidak sengaja. Kini kulit memar Chanyeol malah mengeluarkan darah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengurus mereka dengan baik?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari kamarnya untuk mengambil gunting kuku dan setelah kembali ia meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu memperhatikan kuku-kuku jarinya. Sudah cukup panjang untuk seukuran lelaki kecuali jika Baekhyun ingin memanjangkannya seperti perempuan. Chanyeol memilih tidak peduli pada lukanya dan permasalahannya sekarang adalah tangan Baekhyun yang ia dapati sangat cantik.

Chanyeol tidak melewatkan satu bagian pun dari struktur tangan itu dan kembali tepesona. Setelah memperhatikannya cukup lama, Chanyeol tersadar lagi jika tangan lain yang berada di atas telapak tangannya adalah milik Baekhyun. Jantungnya membuat debaran melebihi detik, Chanyeol mendapati dirinya kembali gugup dan kaku. Tangannya dingin dan berkeringat saat memutuskan untuk memotong kuku Baekhyun lebih cepat.

"Coba kepalkan tanganmu." Baekhyun menurut, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya setelah Chanyeol selesai memotong kukunya. Tangannya terlihat lebih kecil saat Chanyeol menangkup kepalan tangan Baekhyun dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri. Keduanya mempehatikan tangan mereka. Debaran jantung yang seirama menjadi latar musik yang indah. Hanya dengan kepalan tangan Chanyeol merasa ada perpaduan yang saling melengkapi, yang satu bersembunyi yang satunya lagi melindungi.

Mungkin jika boleh berbesar hati, saat ini Chanyeol ingin mengatakan jika makna dari seekor kura-kura dari Baekhyun yang menggambarkan dirinya adalah simbiosis antara tempurung dan isinya. Baekhyun boleh berlindung kapan saja karena Chanyeol sebagai tempurung akan bersedia sepanjang waktu. Hatinya dihujani sakura yang berguguran yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali saat iris secokelat miliknya menatapnya dengan berbeda. Chanyeol tidak ingin menyombongkan diri, tetapi sekali saja tidak ada salahnya karena ia merasa ada semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipi pemuda itu, yangmana membuat dirinya sendiri semakin panas dan memerah sampai telinga.

Nada dering untuk pesan masuk mengintrupsi keduanya. Kepalan tangan mereka telepas dan keduanya berdeham canggung. Chanyeol menjauhkan diri saat Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya, menggaruk tengkuknya lalu berdeham lagi. Dia mempersilahkan Baekhyun jika ingin menginap atau tidak perlu berpamitan jika akan pulang sebelum dirinya pergi mandi. Benar-benar sebelum dirinya memasuki kamar mandi, ia mengintip di balik dinding hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang membalas pesan dengan senyum malu-malu. Baru teringat lagi, si gadis di luar sana mungkin sedang menunggu Baekhyun pulang.

Chanyeol benar-benar terlalu percaya diri ternyata. Hatinya yang melambung tinggi mendarat dengan perlahan di dasar. Baekhyun memang benar menyebutnya seperti kura-kura yang lamban menangkap maksud dan menyadari sesuatu, namun malam ini Chanyeol kalah dengan hatinya. Kura-kura memang pas untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana dirinya, yang dengan mudah menyembunyikan kelemahannya di dalam tempurungnya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin mendiskriminasikan sesuatu, hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu cantik untuk bersanding dengan perempuan.

 **.**

Chanyeol mengambil surat yang terselip di akar yang muncul ke permukaan tanah di depan gedung tempat Jongin mengadakan pamerannya tiga bulan yang lalu. Selama itu ia selalu bertukar surat dengan Baekhyun sebagai sarana mereka untuk berkomunikasi. Baekhyun menolak memberinya nomor handphone maupun akun SNS-nya pada Chanyeol, katanya bertukar surat lebih seru seperti anak-anak pada tahun 80-an.

Mereka terbiasa bertukar cerita disana, seperti Baekhyun yang dimarahi anak umur 8 tahun sebab terlalu banyak bicara ketika mengajar, Chanyeol yang terpeleset setelah membeli telur dan semua telur di kantung plastiknya pecah, lalu rambut Baekhyun yang tersangkut di ranting pohon ketika menghindar dari tawuran preman setempat, sampai Chanyeol yang tak segaja menginjak ekor anjing milik seorang gadis yang sedang istirahat setelah berolahraga kemudian Chanyeol dituduh sudah menghamili gadis itu. Namun surat Baekhyun hari ini berbeda. Baekhyun hanya menulis ' **di atas rumah ahjumma yang menjual kerang. Malam ini** '.

Chanyeol datang pada malam harinya, membawa satu kantung kue beras pedas namun ternyata Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu datang dengan sekantung minuman kaleng. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan dua kaleng, penampilannya tidak biasa dengan pipi yang memerah dan rambut acak-acakan. Kepulan uap keluar dari mulutnya saat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas. Chanyeol memberikan kameja luarannya dan diterima oleh Baekhyun namun tidak dipakainya.

"Hari ini benar2 buruk." Uap dari mulutnya tebal terlihat saat Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia akan membuka satu kaleng lagi namun Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil kaleng minuman itu menjauh. Baekhyun mendesah frustasi kemudian memandang langit gelap.

"Chanyeol, kira-kira apa yang akan gajah lakukan ketika si jerapah terjebak di pohon pinus?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang naik, menunggu jawaban. Chanyeol harus terdiam dahulu saat berpikir lalu menjawab, "Merobohkan pohonnya."

Baekhyun tergelak sampai terpingkal, tawanya keras sambil bertepuk tangan namun Chanyeol merasa tawanya tidak lepas. "Humormu sangat dangkal." Baekhyun menyahut setelah tawanya reda kemudian kembali menatap langit dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun sudah mabuk dengan dua kaleng minuman beralkohol rendah.

"Ah, membosankan sekali."

Baekhyun mengeluh saat menegak kaleng kosongnya dan tidak mendapati apapun. Chanyeol mengambil satu kaleng minuman lalu berputar-putar. Chanyeol tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang Baekhyun alami, ia tidak berani bertanya khawatir jawaban yang keluar mengarah pada gadis yang Baekhyun cium setelah turun dari panggung saat itu karena hal tersebut entah sejak kapan menjadi kelemahannya, namun apapun itu, sebagian orang memilih mabuk untuk meringankan beban di kepalanya.

Jadi sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar tumbang, Chanyeol mengajak anak itu untuk berdiri berhadapan. Setelah memberi Baekhyun satu kaleng yang masih penuh, ia meminta Baekhyun untuk mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Chanyeol mengocok kalengnya dengan cepat, Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan asal lalu Chanyeol membantunya mengocok kaleng sama cepatnya. Ia menghitung mundur dari tiga untuk membuka tutup kaleng bersama hingga kaleng itu memuncratkan isinya setelah di buka.

Baekhyun tertawa seperti orang bodoh mendapati wajahnya dan pakaiannya penuh soda. Ia menyalahkan Chanyeol atas kekacauannya, menyenggol tubuh Chanyeol hingga terhimpit di pagar kemudian meminum sodanya. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama sampai kaleng terakhir dan keduanya mabuk.

Baekhyun menopangkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya seolah sedang mengendarai mobil. Mereka berjalan mengitari atap seperti kereta sembari menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan tidak jelas. Chanyeol oleng ketika berbelok dan Baekhyun mengikuti. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya, bernyanyi lagi sampai akhirnya terjatuh dan tertidur karena lelah.

 **.**

Chanyeol pengangguran lima bulan terakhir ini. Dirinya tidak tahu harus bekerja sebagai apa setelah tendonitis tidak mengizinkannya bermain piano lagi, namun setidaknya Chanyeol memiliki hobi baru akhir-akhir ini.

Melihat hasil wajah tertidur Baekhyun yang saat itu tak sengaja ia gambar, Chanyeol merasa ketagihan untuk kembali menggambar objek yang lain. Bahkan gambarannya sampai pada Jongin yang sedang membersihkan sisa makanan di giginya saat itu.

Bermula dari buku sketsa Jongin yang ia habiskan untuk menggambar, kini sampai pada kanvas yang mengharuskannya mempermainkan warna disana. Ini pertama kali baginya, Chanyeol belum mahir untuk mengatur gradasi warna. Jongin mengajarkannya seharian pada hari minggu. Mereka menyesap kopi di pagi hari dan menghabiskan kue kering bersama teh di malam hari sampai Jongin menemukan sketsa wajah seseorang yang tertidur di bawah bantal Chanyeol.

"Katakan padaku siapa bidadari cantik yang sedang tertidur ini?" Jongin tertawa seperti penyihir ketika Chanyeol merebut sketsa wajah Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Oh, posesif sekali." tambah Jongin dengan dramatis. Menurutnya jarang sekali Chanyeol mengungkit perihal kehidupan asmaranya. Chanyeol sudah menjadi bujang sejak lama karena yang ia tahu orientasi seksual lelaki itu lebih mengarah untuk tertarik pada lelaki manis. Chanyeol bukannya tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun –pria gay di korea tidak terhitung oleh jari – tetapi Chanyeol takut untuk memulai. Jadi ketika menemukan adanya sketsa wajah laki laki yang Chanyeol gambar membuat Jongin menjerit girang dalam hati.

Lelaki tan itu pamit pulang setelah mencuri sekantung jeruk di kulkas. Saat Jongin membuka pintu untuk pergi, ia mendapati lelaki lain yang terlihat menggantungkan tangannya di udara, seperti mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, menerka-nerka dimana wajah itu dilihatnya kemudian menyeringai nakal.

" _Hyung!_ Bidadarimu pulang!" serunya kemudian berlari pergi sebelum Chanyeol memakannya hidup-hidup.

Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Baekhyun yang mengendikan bahu dan memasuki rumahnya tanpa disuruh. Di tangannya terdapat dua kantong besar yang Chanyeol tebak adalah bahan-bahan mentah untuk diolah. Gantian kini gilirannya yang mengangkat alis, pemandangan baru untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menginap." Jelas Baekhyun seraya menaruh bahan-bahan mentah di kulkas. Chanyeol masih belum menangkap maksud anak itu, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Dalam bayangnya, seperti melihat istrinya yang bebenah.

Dirinya belum sempat bertanya lagi namun Baekhyun sudah mengajaknya memasak bersama untuk makan malam. Chanyeol sempat termenung seperti orang dungu kemudian menolak setelah mengerti, ia tidak bisa memasak kecuali menggoreng telur dan merebus mie. Tetapi Baekhyun memaksa terus yang membuatnya mengalah dan mengikuti alurnya.

Baekhyun menjewer telinga Chanyeol saat lelaki itu memotong bawang terlalu besar, tetapi Chanyeol melakukan kesahalan berkali-kali dengan sengaja agar Baekhyun menarik telinganya lagi. Saat itu Chanyeol tak mau kalah dan menggigit tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menggeram menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan kuat. Chanyeol merunduk karena Baekhyun menarik kepalanya hingga sebatas dadanya, Chanyeol mengikuti insting hatinya untuk menarik anak itu bersamanya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun, mendekapnya merapat hingga jatuh bersama dan menumpahkan minyak yang Baekhyun simpan di atas kursi.

"Ayam jelek."

Baekhyun merajuk ketika mengaduk mie-nya. Chanyeol yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya –karena terkena tumpahan minyak– tersenyum simpul. Memasak untuk makan malam tidak mereka selesaikan karena potongan ayam di atas wajan hangus kekurangan minyak dan terpaksa mie instant adalah pilihan terakhir yang ada.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" Chanyeol mengajukan sebuah penawaran, Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran.

"Siapa yang paling cepat menghabiskan mie ini, dia menang. Yang kalah membereskan semua kekacauan di dapur."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Bola matanya berputar, menatap langit-langit lalu beputar lagi. "Call!"

Chanyeol kewalahan melahap mie yang masih panas, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri masih sibuk meniup mienya. Sesekali Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol dari belakang agar Chanyeol berhenti berusaha keras untuk memakan semuanya. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari mulutnya agar mie tak masuk ke mulutnya. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan semuanya, namun Baekhyun menyisakan sedikit kuahnya dan Chanyeol menetapkan dirinya sebagai pemenang.

Setelah membersihkan kekacauan, Baekhyun pergi ke gudang untuk memainkan beberapa lagu. Chanyeol akan selalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang bermain piano, ia turut membawa dirinya terduduk di samping Baekhyun dan menikmati apa yang Baekhyun mainkan.

Malam itu Baekhyun memainkan Pathétique dengan gayanya sendiri. Menggerakan tubuhnya dan kepalanya mengikuti alur irama yang dalam. Matanya terpejam fokus yangmana Chanyeol mendapatinya seksi. Daya tariknya sangat kuat, menggebu dalam dadanya memberi angin hangat dan sedikit menyesakkan.

Adagio yang Baekhyun mainkan mampu membawanya pada kehidupan silam. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengingat sebagaimana mahir jemarinya dahulu memainkan lagu-lagu klasik dengan beberapa kali latihan, yang ia ingat adalah ketika seorang pemuda asing yang menggunakan piano dan ruang latihannya.

Chanyeol sudah hampir sedekat itu dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin butuh beberapa tahun lagi untuk menggapai Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Namun tetap saja, selama apapun itu jika Baekhyun belum juga membuka dirinya, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa membuka pintu dan merengkuh Baekhyun. Ia masih mengenal Baekhyun sebagai orang dalam yang tidak memiliki surat izin untuk mengetahui seperti apa Baekhyun di luar sana.

Orang-orang bilang waktu berputar begitu cepat, namun Chanyeol merasa dunia berotasi dengan lamban. Membawa kehidupannya menelusuri jalan setapak yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Lagunya berhenti kembali, disusul dengan Baekhyun yang jatuh tertidur bersandar pada tubuhnya.

 **.**

Jongin dan Yifan sedang memainkan permainan hiu dan buaya di gulungan ombak. Yifan terlihat lebih baik setelah bergabung dengannya di kelas menggambar dadakan bersama Jongin. Hasil gambarnya tak pernah sesempurna dirinya dan Jongin tetapi mereka tetap menghargai usaha pria duda tersebut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sedang menikmati es krim bersama Baekhyun di atas pasir tak jauh dari bibir pantai. Mereka memutuskan berlibur bersama pada musim panas, Baekhyun yang memaksa saat itu juga ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkannya pada Jongin dan Yifan (secara resmi, bukan sebagai _sensei_ dan muridnya).

Anak rambut Baekhyun beterbangan mengikuti angin. Ia tertawa melihat Jongin yang tenggelam tergulung ombak lalu menggigit kaki Yifan yang mencarinya. Tawanya terasa murni meski Chanyeol yakin masih ada yang Baekhyun tahan di dalamnya. Ia ingin tahu, untuk kali ini saja ia ingin mengenal Baekhyun.

"Aku datang."

"Hn?" Baekhyun memandangnya, menjilat es krim di bibir atasnya dengan alis yang naik bersembunyi di balik poni.

"Saat lomba di festival musim panas. Aku datang." Chanyeol membalas tatapannya, menyelami iris secokelat miliknya yang terlihat ragu untuk memberikan respon.

"Aku melihatmu, dengan gadis itu." Ia menghela nafas, belum mau melepaskan kontak mata mereka sampai Baekhyun yang memutuskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Dia pergi, Chanyeol." Chanyeol merasa terkejut untuk sesaat. Bukan, bukan karena fakta jika gadis itu pergi atau menghilang, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Hanya saja, ia berani bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun menyebut namanya. "Dia pergi sangat jauh, membuatku lelah untuk mengejar." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merangkul tubuh itu, membuatnya bersandar nyaman pada bahunya. Jika Baekhyun memang mendapatkan luka dalam karena kepergian gadis itu, Chanyeol bersedia menjadi tempurung untuk melindunginya dari air laut.

"Kau memelukku seolah mengerti masalahku." Baekhyun terkekeh sedangkan Chanyeol masih diam, memandang kepala Baekhyun yang bermahkotakan surai hitam kelam.

"Hanya tawamu yang tak lepas sejak lama."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, tak merasa harus tertawa lagi ketika melihat Yifan dan Jongin yang sedang saling menyuapi gumpalan pasir. Ia mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol dengan baik, memegang dadanya dan merasakan detakan keduanya seirama.

"Saat itu aku menyerah untuk mengejar, yang membuatku merasa tertahan."

Chanyeol menyimak dengan baik, mengelus helaian rambut Baekhyun sambil menunggu anak itu melanjutkan. Jika Baekhyun akan seterbuka ini Chanyeol menyesal tidak bertanya sejak lama.

Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Ada yang menarikku untuk diam dan bertahan, terkadang membuatku berjalan memutar arah. Kau tahu cerita tentang si kelinci dan kura-kura?" Baekhyun menengadah untuk menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya, dengan langsung mengunci dua pasang iris cokelat itu,.

"Mereka lomba lari dan si kura-kura yang memenangkan petandingannya."

"Bukan, Chanyeol. Bukan yang itu." Baekhyun kembali menyebut namanya. Jantung Chanyeol bertalu menyenangkan. Ia ingin mendengar suara itu kembali menyebutkan namanya, lagi dan lagi. "Lantas?" Chanyeol bertanya pada akhirnya.

"Kelinci yang bosan pada daratan dan di saat yang sama si kura-kura menawarkan lautan." Baekhyun membuang es krimnya yang meleleh, memperhatikan Jongin dan mengubur Yifan dan membentung ekor seperti duyung dari pasir di atas tubuhnya. "Kura-kura itu menawarkan keindahan laut yang jauh dari kekeringan sehingga—"

"—Baek, aku butuh penjelasan yang lebih rasional." Chanyeol memotongnya dengan cepat. Tidak dapat dihindari fakta bahwa dirinya masih harus berpikir ulang untuk mengerti semua yang Baekhyun katakan.

Namun saat itu Baekhyun tidak mau menjawab. Chanyeol tidak suka pada kata-kata perumpamaan karena kepalanya tidak bisa menangkap mereka dengan cepat. Ia lebih suka bertemu langsung dengan magma yang membakar tubuhnya daripada harus memenuhi perjalanan panjang melubangi tanah. Karena gemas, Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang terkejut tak punya waktu untuk berpikir karena dirinya tidak mau kalah, jadi Baekhyun membalasnya dengan dua kecupan. Chanyeol memberinya dua kecupan lagi dan Baekhyun menyusul dengan tiga kecupan, setelahnya Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sungguhan. Berbagi rasa dengan saling menyesap perlahan dan hati-hati, tak ingin ada rasa yang terlewatkan.

Tapi, mengapa Baekhyun membalas ciumannya?

Chanyeol berpikir tepat ketika Baekhyun melepaskan diri dan berlari. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon kelapa. Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun mungkin tinggal beberapa langkah di depannya namun rasanya masih ada jalan panjang yang akan ia langkahi.

Baekhyun berlari lagi sebelum Chanyeol menangkapnya, diikuti Jongin dan Yifan yang merasa ada hal yang menarik dan turut bersama mengejar Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik arah, membuat tiga orang di belakangnya turut berbalik arah dan kembali berlari seperti buronan. Jongin dan Yifan melarikan diri ke gulungan ombak di bibir pantai sedangkan Chanyeol yang kemudian tersadar bahwa tugasnya adalah untuk menangkap Baekhyun kembali membalikan tubuhnya. Mengejar Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi bersembunyi dengan cepat di balik pohon kelapa membuatnya kehilangan kontrol untuk berhenti. Chanyeol menabrak pohon kelapa sampai dirinya tumbang ke atas pasir.

 **.**

Jika Chanyeol merasa hidupnya terlalu lamban untuk dijalani, Baekhyun justru merasa semuanya terlalu cepat. Ia belum berbagi semuanya dengan Chanyeol tetapi lelaki itu sudah tenggelam dalam dunia dramanya.

Ia merengek pada Yifan ingin semuanya terulang dari awal namun pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Chanyeol melupakan semuanya di hari pertama ia membuka mata lalu mengingatnya seminggu kemudian. Mulanya Baekhyun baik-baik saja dengan semua itu, ia bisa memulainya dengan Chanyeol jika lelaki itu siap untuk mengingat kembali. Tetapi terlalu lama membuat Baekhyun lelah dengan keputusannya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jenis penyakit apalagi yang Chanyeol telan hanya karena menabrak pohon kepala yang konyol. Ia menginginkan hidup bersama Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol semakin terlihat seperti cacing yang tenggelam. Yifan dan Jongin menyarankan untuk membiarkannya beberapa waktu sampai Chanyeol kembali menjadi tempurung yang kuat dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah.

Yifan mempekerjakan Baekhyun di toko alat lukisnya untuk akhir pekan karena Chanyeol akan datang pada hari-hari itu. Mereka semua tiba-tiba berpindah haluan dari pianis yang manis menjadi penggambar yang maniak. Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja selama ini, ia selalu membeli cat warna gelap mengikuti jalan Jongin juga hasil lukisannya yang mengandung banyak makna. Chanyeol akan kembali mengingat dengan jelas di awal pekan namun sayang ia tidak akan menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun saat itu.

Baekhyun rindu, ingin menarik telinga Chanyeol suatu hari namun Yifan dan Jongin menegurnya. Dirinya hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masuk lalu keluar lagi, menahan rasa ingin menyapa tak ingin membuat lelaki itu tersinggung karena hal apapun itu. Namun di Minggu sore itu, Baekhyun tak tahan dan tak disadari berceletuk "Kau seperti kura-kura." pada Chanyeol yang memilih kuas hampir satu jam.

Chanyeol menangkap eksistensinya dengan cepat, memperhatikannya senejak lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Baru kali pertama dalam hidup seorang Park Chanyeol seseorang mengatakan –mungkin secara fisik menyangkut tubuh jangkungnya– bahwa ia mirip seperti kura-kura. Penasaran, Chanyeol bertanya pada si pelaku yang saat itu menyambut kedatangannya di toko tempat ia sering membeli keperluan seni lukisnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mirip dengan kura-kura?" suaranya sedikit mengintimidasi, hanya saja Chanyeol melontarkannya dalam versi yang lebih halus sehingga mungkin lawan bicaranya tidak perlu repot-repot merasa tersinggung. Padahal sudah jelas Chanyeol adalah pihak yang lebih pantas tersinggung dalam kasus ini.

Si pemuda yang lebih kecil mengerutkan alisnya, membuat ekspresi aneh kemudian tertawa serenyah roti yang baru keluar dari panggangannya. Membuat lelaki lain di ruangan itu tertegun sesaat.

"Maaf, maaf –bukan apa-apa, serius. Aku hanya punya ketertarikan pada hewan berumur panjang itu."

Senyum itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa bertanya banyak, membuatnya berbalik salah tingkah menuju jajaran rak berisi cat minyak. Di dalam kepalanya sudah terpikirkan rencana untuk mengambil foto Jongin saat matkul, ia penasaran pemuda berkulit –yang katanya– eksotis itu akan di samakan dengan 'makhluk' seperti apa oleh pemuda yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya ini.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik oleh senyum simpul dalam satu detik. Yah, singkatnya.. ia akan kembali lagi besok.

Dan, ya. Baekhyun akan datang esok hari.

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak bohong soal ketertarikannya dengan kura-kura, apalagi cara hewan itu yang berjalan dengan lambat. Seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang lambat menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
